Fun in Florida
by KatalSctul
Summary: Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin are vacationing in Florida at one of the many Resort’s while a major golf tournament takes place at the Resort’s golf course. At the same time Frank and Joe Hardy have been hired by the owner of the Resort to investigate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Summary: Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin are vacationing in Florida at one of the many Resort's while a major golf tournament takes place at the Resort's golf course. At the same time Frank and Joe Hardy have been hired by the owner of the Resort to investigate a series of death threats against a few of the golfers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The twenty-three year old shifted in her seat on the airplane. She had been on the airplane for almost four hours and was growing restless. The flight was packed. Every seat on the jet was filled and it was getting warm around her due to body heat. To her right was a businessperson whose fingers were flying across the keyboard of his laptop with great speed. He was in a navy wrinkled suit, his yellow tie was slightly rumpled and his off-white shirt was no longer crisp as it had been earlier in the day.

To her left was a woman in mid forties it seemed, she was in a forest green knee length skirt and a matching blazer as she navigated her stylus across her Palm Pilot, checking her watch every few minutes before continuing her planning. Behind her were two young kids and their mother. Both of the kids were incredibly board and felt the need to express their boredom to the entire plane every few minutes, while their mother tried to distract them from the length of the flight.

She hadn't traveled alone. One of her best friends sat in front of the curtain in first class. Because they had booked the flight so late, there had been one seat in coach and one in first class. They had even flipped for the seats, and because she lost, she was stuck between Bob Business and Penny Planner instead of relaxing in first class with a glass of wine.

Sighing she glanced over her shoulder to see the flight attendant walking up and down the aisles forcing everyone to put their seats in an upright position and their tray tables up as the seat belt sign came on. She put her tray table up and put her cup into the trash bag the flight attendant was holding before shifting in her seat once again. About fifteen minutes had passed before they began their decent from the clouds. The landing took another ten minutes until they had finally reached the runway and another fifteen before they had taxied in. Soon they had finished and the pilot came over the intercom and announced the weather and that he wished they would fly with their airline again. The seat belt sign switched off and everyone stood, gathering their bags and moving out onto the aisle.

Penny Planner moved out first, grabbing her maroon brief case, she hurried out of her row and towards the exit but reached a stand still halfway there. She heard a huff behind her and glanced behind her to see Bob Business staring at her, drumming his fingers on the seat in front of him, waiting for her to move. She stepped aside and he to joined the forming line and she stepped out two people behind them.

As she exited, Bob Business had only ended up getting out two people before her. Once she had reached the end and stepped out into the airport, she saw one of her best friends, Bess Marvin standing a few feet away. She waved, "Nancy!"

Nancy Drew waved back and walked over to her friend smiling, "Hey." She greeted, "How was your flight?"

"Alright." Bess replied as she and Nancy began walking towards baggage claim. "I met this really good looking guy. He sat next to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Bess sighed, "His name was Ben, Ben White. He's staying at a hotel close to the resort, but we talked through the entire flight and at the end I gave him my number."

"Wow." Nancy replied, smiling at her friend, "You sure are forgetting Henry fast."

Bess shrugged, "I'm over him." She said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "It's his loss."

"Very true." Nancy replied as she looped her arm through Bess'. "You were too good for him anyway."

Bess nodded in agreement as they reached baggage claim where everyone from their flight stood, waiting for their bags to shoot out. "What about you?" Bess asked. "Did you meet any cute guys on the flight?"

Nancy snorted, "Yeah right." She replied.

Bess smiled, "I promise we'll find you someone while we're here."

Nancy shot her friend a look, "Bess, I don't want a hook up."

"What's wrong with that?" Bess asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want it." Nancy explained, "I really don't want a one night stand, I'm not that kind of person."

Bess looked at Nancy, "Do I need to mention last New Years while we were in New York?"

Nancy glanced at her friend, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." Bess said shaking her head, "Remember the party? The dancing? The drinking?"

"That's enough."

"The midnight kiss? The sneaking off afterwards?"

"Bess I'm serious."

"The-"

"Look bags." Nancy pointed as the buzzing sound started and the bags began to come out as everyone crowded around. "Let's find ours."

"We're not done Nancy." Bess said following her friends, "We're going to find you someone here."

"Whatever you say Bess." Nancy called over her shoulder, "Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Summary: Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin are vacationing in Florida at one of the many Resort's while a major golf tournament takes place at the Resort's golf course. At the same time Frank and Joe Hardy have been hired by the owner of the Resort to investigate a series of death threats against a few of the golfers.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Around twenty minutes later Nancy and Bess were in the back of a cab on their way to the resort. Bess was gazing out the window and Nancy was flipping through the brochure of the golf resort and spa. Bess glanced at Nancy but soon did a double take, "Nancy!" She exclaimed, "I thought I took that away from you." She reached for the brochure and snatched it out of her friend's hands.

"Bess, I was just looking at the pools." Nancy stated.

"You were not." Bess replied, "You were looking for an excuse not to go there, just like you were doing back at home."

"Bess, I just want to familiarize myself with the resort." Nancy tried again, "I don't want to get lost."

"You can familiarize yourself with it when we get there." Bess responded as she put the brochure into her bag and closed it shut, "There."

Nancy stuck her tongue out at her friend and Bess heard the cab driver chuckle slightly. Glancing back out the window she saw the palm trees growing closer as they exited the expressway and pulling onto the main street. The palm trees grew more frequent and closer together and before she knew it, the palm trees lined up as they pulled off the main road and onto another. "There it is." Bess pointed out as they approached the Resort.

The driver circled around and stopped at the loading and unloading area. They got out and Nancy and Bess split the fee and then gathered their bags before walking through the sliding doors and into the Resort.

Nancy approached the counter with Bess not far behind, "Can I help you?"

"We're checking in." Nancy answered as Bess leaned up against the counter. "Reservations under Nancy Drew."

A few keystrokes later and she handed over two room keys and an envelope. "In here are some information about the Resort and the activities such as the Spa and Golf course."

"Thank you." Bess said taking the envelope.

"Have a nice stay."

The girls walked away from the desk, "What room are we in?" Nancy asked as Bess pulled the sheet of paper out of the envelope.

"510." Bess replied as they walked towards the elevators.

The lobby was quiet and relaxing. A few people were sitting on one of the couches while others were busy checking in. Bess pushed the up arrow and leaned against the side of the elevator. "I'm exhausted."

"How?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, I just got through walking through Miami International and then the drive over here really made my ass sore."

Nancy laughed as the doors opened and a family of four walked out clad in their swimming gear and rushed off towards the pools. "I'm sure we can find someone to massage it for you." Nancy stated as they walked into the elevator and pushed the button with the five on it.

"I hope it isn't a family resort." Bess sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I was hoping to meet a bachelor."

Nancy nodded, "Maybe you'll meet a golfer." She suggested, "From what I was able to read about the Resort before it was rudely taken away from me there's a golf tournament going on this week."

Bess nodded, "But aren't all golfers old?"

Nancy shrugged, "Dunno, I guess we'll find out." She stated as the doors opened and the girls walked out into the hallway. Bess found the door first and opened it with Nancy behind her. "Wow." Bess said looking around, "It's big."

Nancy nodded as she closed it; there were two queen size beds and a small living area with a couch and TV as well as a table with four chairs. To the left of where Nancy stood there was a door that she was sure led to the bathroom. Bess hurried across the floor to the sliding glass door, "Balcony!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Oh the view is amazing, it's of one of the holes on the golf course."

She stepped out onto the balcony and walked to the railing, the wind blew her hair slightly. From what Bess could see there were not many golfers, but then again it was three in the afternoon. Nancy stepped out onto the balcony, "No one's golfing." She observed.

Bess squinted, "Its hole four, that's why, everyone's already done with this hole."

Nancy nodded as she sat down on the patio chair and looked out at the golf course. "What do you want to do first?" Nancy asked.

Bess turned around to look at her friend, "I think it might be a little late to sun bathe." Bess stated, "We could go look around."

Nancy nodded and the girls walked back into their hotel room. "Should we unpack first?" Nancy asked as she stopped in front of her suitcase.

Bess glanced at hers and then back at Nancy, "Later." Both laughing as they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Summary: Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin are vacationing in Florida at one of the many Resort's while a major golf tournament takes place at the Resort's golf course. At the same time Frank and Joe Hardy have been hired by the owner of the Resort to investigate a series of death threats against a few of the golfers.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I hate golf." Twenty-two year old Joe Hardy complained as he and his brother walked out of the clubhouse steps and onto the walkway that would lead them back towards the hotel.

"I know." Twenty-three year old Frank Hardy replied, "You tell me every five seconds."

"That's because I hate it." Joe continued, "We get up early, golf _all _day in the heat, and there are _no_ girls anywhere."

"That's not true." Frank replied as he slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "There was that one middle aged lady; she took a liking to you."

"Funny." Joe replied as they passed the three pools. "Let's go swimming."

"We have to meet for dinner in two hours." Frank reminded his brother.

"So we could cool off in the pool." Joe suggested as he eyed the water slide.

"We're not here to have fun." Frank reminded him, "We're here on business."

"C'mon Frank please? Just for an hour?" Joe begged as Frank walked by children's pool.

"One hour." Frank stated, "Now let's go." Joe grinned and followed his brother into the hotel.

***

Ten minutes later the brothers were making their way towards the pool with the slide, Joe wanting to go down it. Frank spotted an empty lounger and set his stuff down before sitting on it. "You're just going to sit there?" Joe demanded, "In this heat?"

"Who's going to watch our stuff?" Frank asked, looking at his brother.

Joe looked around and his eyes landed on a blond-haired woman who was lying on her stomach, the top straps of her bikini were undone so she wouldn't have a tan line. He nodded towards her, "Recognize her?"

Frank turned his head and studied her, "Is that Bess Marvin?" He asked.

Joe nodded, "Think she'll watch it?"

Frank stood and they made their way towards her, Frank glanced around for any sight of Nancy Drew. They approached her and Joe grabbed her sunscreen, squirted a little onto his hands, and pressed his hands onto her back.

She lifted her head up and was about to let him have it when she realized who it was. "Joe!" She exclaimed as she tied her straps and sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"We're on a case." Frank explained.

"On break right now." Joe replied, ignoring his brother, "Care to watch our stuff real quick?"

"Sure." Bess replied as she stood and gave them a hug, "Nancy's around here somewhere."

Frank looked around and Bess and Joe shared a look when he spotted her. She was coming back from the bar, two frozen drinks in her hand. Nancy smiled at them as she walked up, "What are you two doing here?" She demanded as she handed Bess one of the drinks and sat the other on the table before giving them each a hug.

"A case." Frank explained, taking in her appearance.

"But we're on break right now." Joe continued, "For an hour."

"What's the case about?" Nancy asked as she looked at Frank.

"We'll talk later." Frank replied, knowing she wouldn't let it go until she knew everything.

Nancy nodded as Joe looked at the water slide, "Who wants to go down with me?"

Nancy shook her head no, "I don't want to compete with eleven year old's."

Bess laughed and Frank shook his head no. "Bess?" Joe asked, "Please?"

"Joe, I really don't…"

"Thanks Bess." Joe replied, grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

Nancy laughed as Joe pulled Bess with him to the line by the stairs. Frank sat down on the now empty lounger and watched Nancy.

"What have you been up to?" Frank asked as he stretched out on the lounger, glad for a moment of no movement.

Nancy sat down on the edge of his lounger, crossing her long legs. Frank eyed them and Nancy laughed, "Case's here and there." Nancy replied, "What about you? How's _Hardy and Son's_ going?"

Frank nodded, "It's good, Dad's talking about leaving."

"Why?" Nancy demanded, "He's the best."

"I think he wants to retire." Frank explained, "After our close call a month ago he hasn't been the same."

"Close call?" Nancy questioned.

Frank nodded, "Joe and I were on a case that led us to Seattle about a month ago and dad went with us." He explained, "Well, it involved a senator and well, in the end the senator was assassinated and dad was sitting next to him and I was next to dad. But what really scared him was that the assassination hadn't been for the senator, it had been for Joe, but at the last minute Joe went to get a drink and the senator sat down in Joe's seat. He had blonde hair and was built similar to Joe."

"I remember hearing something about that." Nancy stated, "On the news or I read something about it."

Frank nodded, "He won't admit it and he says he's just tired of the business."

Nancy gave him a soft smile, "I'm sure he'll be fine in a few months." She explained.

"I hope you're right." Frank replied as they watched Joe and Bess reach the front of the line.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Summary: Nancy Drew and Bess Marvin are vacationing in Florida at one of the many Resort's while a major golf tournament takes place at the Resort's golf course. At the same time Frank and Joe Hardy have been hired by the owner of the Resort to investigate a series of death threats against a few of the golfers.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed, please continue to do so. :-)

* * *

Chapter 4

Frank stood in front of the vanity mirror in their hotel room as he straightened his tie while Joe finished running a brush through his hair. "It's nice running into Nancy and Bess." Joe put out there, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Uh-huh." Frank replied as he buttoned his sports jacket.

"Something on your mind bro?" Joe asked as he came out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "You seem a little distant."

"I'm fine." Frank replied, "Are you ready?"

Joe nodded as he grabbed his wallet and they walked out of their hotel room and down the hallway towards the elevator. "They're here on vacation." Joe explained.

"What?" Frank asked as he pressed the down button to the elevator.

"Vacation." Joe repeated as he watched the elevator's reflective doors part. "A relaxing activity that most people take?"

Frank rolled his eyes as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the first floor's button. "I know what a vacation is." He replied, "I just didn't hear what you said."

"What's bothering you?" Joe asked as the doors closed and the elevator lurched downwards.

"Nothing." Frank answered, "I was just thinking about the case."

"Just the case?" Joe asked as he slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Nothing else?"

Frank glanced at his brother as the elevator came to a stop, "What are you getting at Joe?"

"Nothing." Joe replied as the doors opened and they walked out, "I was just trying to figure out what's on your mind."

"Sure." Frank replied as they walked across the lobby to one of the meeting rooms the resort offered for companies and parties. In this case, it was being used for a cocktail party to kick-start the golf tournament.

A woman sat outside the double oak doors next to a sign that had the name of the group that would be inside the room for the evening. "Hello." She greeted them as they approached her. "Names?"

"I'm Fred Jones and this is my brother John Jones." Frank explained. The woman flipped through a couple sheets of paper on her clipboard before highlighting two names and handing them each a nametag with their names on it.

"Enjoy the party." She offered, they thanked her and walked into the room.

The room was brightly lit with round tables in different places around the room, all with eight chairs around them. Golfers were scattered around the room, some standing near tables while others sat. Place cards were stationed to the right of the formal plate settings and a bar complete with bartender to their right as they entered the room.

"I wonder where we're sitting." Joe mumbled as he and Frank walked towards a table.

"I have no idea." Frank replied as he looked around for their names.

"Fred! John!" Frank nudged his brother with his elbow as they saw Ronald Parker, the resort's owner, motioning them to come over. Ronald was an older man with gray balding hair; he was also rather tall, nearly as tall as Frank and Joe. Ronald had been the one to contact the Hardy's about investigating.

"Hey Ronald." Joe greeted as he and Ronald shook hands, Frank following the motion.

"How are you two boys doing?" Ronald asked, "How do you like the resort?"

"We're good." Frank replied, "And the resort's great."

"Lot's of things to do." Joe added.

Ronald nodded, "Good, good. So, how's the golf game coming?"

Frank nodded, "It's coming along."

"We're getting better." Joe answered, "Hopefully we won't embarrass tomorrow morning."

Ronald laughed and patted Joe on the back, "I should hope not." He grinned, saw someone he recognized and moved to shake Frank and then Joe's hand again.

"Well gentlemen, I've got to get this party started, I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"See you then." Frank replied as Ronald made his way towards the small stage that had been set up and took his place behind the podium next to a younger man.

"Gentlemen, please make your way to your seats, we're about to begin." Ronald spoke into the microphone and then turned to talk with the person next to him, covering up the microphone in the process.


End file.
